


A Murder Investigation

by kiriame



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, lof备份
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriame/pseuds/kiriame
Summary: The last puzzle that shall be solved is death.





	A Murder Investigation

01

房间里只有一盏不太稳定的白灯，挂在天花板的正中间，这种不稳定似乎比起电路问题更像是有意而为，它忽暗忽明的频率没有规律，因此在每一次变化时会吓人一下，虽然不是特别吓人，但左门•温仍旧觉得自己在每次明灭之间会全身微微一颤，跟着他坐着的长条沙发也会微微一颤。沙发没有弹性也一点也不柔软的质地，但偏偏用非常有迷惑性的材质做出了柔软的弧度，他不知道现在有没有人正监视着他的一举一动，因此极力克制自己紧张的肌肉，免得表现得太过神经质而引起怀疑，这样硬沙发也硌得左门的屁股生疼。

也许和他现在的心理状况有关系。他是最早来的人，比通知上的时间早了半个标准时。出发前他还给自己的飞船重新上了一次漆——那种中规中矩的银灰色漆，盖掉了之前掉了一半的红蓝喷漆；又找了一身没有任何污渍但有些微微发黄的衣服和一双擦得稍微能看出些皮子样的鞋。这两样事物代替了他身上曾经半盔甲的装备和破破烂烂的皮靴，但如果有人挽起他的裤脚和袖口就会发现他没有一双配套的袜子也缺少一件干净的衬衫。他没有时间做采购，这是他能做到的最庄重的打扮了。

左门穿不惯这样的衣服，然而他认识的每个人都建议他要这样打扮。“低眉顺眼，温，虔诚地说每一句话，并且要彬彬有礼。”“要称呼对方为法官大人，不要用缩略语，每句话要说清楚。”“不要让他们看出来你的紧张，说些让他们觉得你很无助的话。”左门想不起全部的嘱咐了，他开始觉得自己应该为自己写一张条子来记住这些要点，不过他又想起来“不要让他们觉得你是在刻意博取同情”于是放弃了这个想法。

他的呼吸在四面都是铁壁的房间里回响着，似乎也影响着电灯变化的频率，最后全都作用到他的紧张上，让一切变得更糟糕了。他又转头看了一眼门口，仍旧紧紧关着，将外面的大雨、飞船的灯光和人声全都和这个铁盒子隔开。他咽了口唾沫，转回头，虔诚地盯着自己交握在一起的手，上面有一道陈年的烫伤痕迹。

没事的。他告诉自己。很快一切就过去了，只是一个小小的走过场，只要说出“事实”就行了，没人会责怪他的，他也是一个被战争波及的无辜平民……电灯威胁似的又闪了闪，他开始抖腿，跟着房间里回响起了他的皮鞋跟和金属地板的碰撞声。这里没有钟表，他的电子设备也都在进门之前被机器人收走了，半个标准时过去了吗，外面的雨停了吗？

电灯在一声短促的电子音后恢复了稳定，他也随之停下了抖腿。铁门的内部发出了声音，像是有人在一道道解开里面的机关，他盯着铁门看了几秒，那动静越来越大，在他预计这种动静要到达某个临界点前他又转回了头看着自己的双手，感到后背上的衣服已经被汗浸湿了。随后门开了，左门•温听到了一点雨声和外面机械运作的声音，有两个人进了屋。

“我没有想到会遇上小行星带，这不是电脑的问题，我问过BB8了。”率先走进屋的是一个浑身上下都在滴水的男人，他大约中等个子，一头黑发，穿着军装，左门瞥到了他的军衔，随后认出来了他是谁。抵抗组织的达默龙将军。他的紧张又多了一分。他听说了这位将军会参与这场庭审，却没想到他居然和自己一样也是“被告”。他进门后甩了甩头上的水珠，动作有点像一条刚从水里出来的大狗。

“也许下一次我应该驾驶自己的飞船过来，楚伊比银河系中一半的人工智能都要可靠。”进来的第二个人是个女孩，左门•温只看到她的一个剪影就知道她是谁了。为什么她会在这里？他们为什么会因为同一件事而受到指控？不过转而一想，左门又觉得也许最应该这间屋子里人其实应该是她。他突然觉得没那么紧张了。毕竟银河系的传奇们都和他在同一间屋子里要面对同样的指控了，也许整件事都没他想的那么严肃——绝地武士蕾伊穿着一身布袍子和一双磨损严重的皮靴，和达默龙将军的严肃着装不同，反而显得有些狼狈。不过她没有被雨淋湿。

“你可想清楚了你是在贬低谁的机器人。”达默龙将军半开玩笑地说完，在长沙发的另一端坐了下来，紧跟着绝地武士蕾伊也挨着他坐了下来。他们同时看到了左门•温，但左门却不敢再看他们了。

“嘿，”达默龙将军显然更善于和人打交道，“你就是他们说的那个赏金猎人对吧？你叫左门？”他的头发和军装仍在滴水，左门出于礼貌抬头看向了他。

“很荣幸能见到您，达默龙将军。我是左门•温，”他的列库轻微地抖动了起来，“我曾有幸参与过欧巴迪亚战役。”

“抵抗军感谢你的援助，先生。”达默龙将军微笑着说。他的微笑有种安抚人心的功效，这让左门又有了点信心。不过绝地武士并没有给他好脸色，她发出了一声不屑的哼声，连头都不转，看也不看他一眼。

达默龙将军察觉了她的不满，“怎么了吗？”

“‘参与战役’。”绝地武士语调上扬，满是轻蔑。

左门的列库不自然地颤动了一下。他再次低下头，只敢看自己的手了。他们之间再没有任何寒暄。

 

#

电灯的光开始变得有些发黄，左门猜测和长时间的照明损坏了灯泡有关。在沙发的另一端，达默龙将军时不时咳嗽两声，或是和绝地武士低声交谈两句内部消息。左门努力让自己显得听不到他们说的任何话，但却没法忽视绝地武士不时扫来的凌厉目光。她这个年纪的小女孩居然有这样的目光，这让左门刚刚有些放下的心又悬了起来。他仍旧不知道为什么上面的那些人会让绝地武士卷进这样的事里，难道是因为有什么转机……

左门想起来第一次听到这场‘审判’的时候，决战才刚刚过去不到一个标准月的时间。银河系说不上百废待兴，因为根本还没人想起‘兴’这回事，所有人都沉浸在巨大毁灭带来的余波之中。

坊间流传的是大约有七十万左右数量的第一秩序士兵、军官在黑钻石战役中死亡，但有四万人左右的冲锋兵在最后一艘指挥舰被毁前向抵抗军投降并撤离。也就是这些幸存的人导致了今天的左门•温和战争英雄们要被关在这一个屋子里等待审讯。

他们要求新共和国议会彻查前第一秩序最高领袖凯洛•伦的真实死因。

左门咽了口唾沫，觉得心脏跳得不受控制，明明灯光已经稳定，他却越来越焦虑。新共和国的执法官一个星期前在利亚姆星系的边缘拦下了他的飞船，因为他们找到了生物检测中证实了最后一个接触过凯洛•伦的人就是他。在那之后是噩梦般的三天，他大概跟着录了十几份口供，将同样的故事讲了一遍又一遍，直到那些执法官确定他已经没有撒谎的力气后才放过他。但是很快又通知他将要在今天接受最终的审讯……还是审判，还是出庭作证？他已经不知道到底是哪一者了。他被放回船上，允许他和亲朋通讯、适当休息。

达默龙将军又咳嗽了一下，他似乎被雨淋得有点感冒了。左门注意到他也并非完全那么自信阳光。这位经常出现在全息宣传图里的年轻将军也开始轻微地抖起了腿，左门不确定是由于他的紧张还是受凉。铁盒子似的房间很快就将他刚刚进门时的热情和阳光吸了个精光，随着时间流逝，他也不再和绝地武士说话了，而是更多地注视着地面和军靴。他军装上的水滴掉在地板上，发出了同样惹人心烦的声音。

绝地武士突然坐直了身体，目光炯炯地看向了铁门。一开始左门和达默龙都没明白她到底听见了什么，不过很快铁门内部那种机关转动的声音便开始放大到人耳能听到的程度了。还有人要进来。左门死死盯着门口，等着下一个出现的到底是赫赫有名的大人物还是和他一样的无名小卒。

铁门第二次打开，这次长沙发上的三人同时站了起来，因为这一次门外站着的不止一个人。三个共和国的执法官押着一个穿灰色囚服的苍白男人站在雨中。男人的手上和脚上都戴有镣铐，他的头发和眉毛被剃光，这让他整个人看起来苍白瘦弱得到了不健康的地步。囚犯身后的执法官退了一下他的后背，这个男人便摔进了屋里，铁门在他背后被重重关上，机关再次运作起来。

囚犯也是个熟脸——一张时常充满憎恶的面孔。左门•温认得他是第一秩序的赫克斯将军，这张脸时常伴随着各种通缉令和恐吓宣传出现，让他条件反射似的感到畏惧。达默龙将军看到赫克斯后发出了一声冷哼，而赫克斯也狠狠地剜了他与绝地武士一眼，向和他们相反的一段走去。现在他是他们之中最狼狈的人了。左门最初以为他打算和自己坐在一起，但赫克斯明显也不屑与他为伍，而是挑选了离沙发两侧距离相等的中间坐了下来，开始用不怎么方便的双手试图拧干他的囚服。左门注视着他用那两只苍白而营养不良的手去够衣角，却被察觉到他视线的赫克斯冷冷地瞪了回去。

“渣滓。”赫克斯咬牙切齿地说。

也就在此时，铁盒子里的电灯灭了。

#

左门在黑暗之中听到达默龙将军的军靴在踩在铁皮地板上的声音，他站了起来，似乎在侦查状况。

“坐下，波，没事的。”这是绝地武士在说话。左门听了稍稍放下了些心。人们都说绝地武士是一群很神的人物，他愿意相信她的直觉。他抚摸着手上的疤痕，嗅到黑暗之中有些不寻常的味道。他知道有什么是要发生了，他们会看到法官和陪审团吗，或是会有人出来审讯他们？沙发上有人在发抖，左门的列库也在跟着幅度微小地晃动，他不确定是自己还是淋了雨的两人中的其中一个。空气变得紧张了起来，左门不是绝地武士也能感觉出来。

长沙发对面的墙震动了一下，发出了刺耳的金属摩擦声。一丝光亮从墙壁里面透出来，左门才发觉原来墙壁正在慢慢向一侧滑开。

“左门•温、波•达默龙、阿米蒂奇•赫克斯、贾库的蕾伊，我看到你们都到场了，这意味着我们的程序可以开始了。”

墙壁的另一端站着一个机器人，是左门从来没见过的型号，外形类似TC型礼仪机器人，但又有些细微的不同，在左门看起来它比那些表情呆滞且全身覆盖金属的礼仪机器人看起来……更像人。制作它的人刻意给了他可以变化的表情，这一安排令他感到后背汗毛倒竖。在他游历过的星系中还没有见过哪个机器人会像这样做出微小的表情——比如左门能感到它正用一种略带嫌弃的表情打量他的皮鞋。

“开始什么程序？”绝地武士此时发言了，她上前一步，眼中尽是不信任。

“根据议会对我下达的命令开始调查程序，贾库的蕾伊。我希望你们全都坐好，然后每个人都诚实地告诉我，在一个标准月之前的黑钻石战役中，黑钻石号帝王级歼星舰被击毁前，你们最后一次见到凯洛•伦——也就是本•索罗的情况。”

机器人做出了一个眯起眼睛的动作，似乎正一个个扫过他们脸上的表情，想从中找出蛛丝马迹。

这和左门•温预料中的不一样。没有陪审团，没有法官，甚至没有人。他的朋友为他想的那些技巧、他的着装，甚至他已经计划好的每一个话术陷阱都已经无所谓了。

绝地武士和达默龙将军首先坐了下来，其次是赫克斯，因为脚上的束缚他是摔回沙发上的。左门最后一个坐下，大脑中一片空白。他不知道其余的三个人当初都期待的是怎样的一场审讯，他不敢转头去看他们的表情，因为他意识到机器人此刻正“目不转睛”地盯着自己看。它不会眨眼，眼皮不会有轻微的抖动，并且它的注视没有任何感情的温度。

“你是第一个，左门•温。我可以给你五分钟的时间整理。”

#

五万名冲锋兵的联名请愿书递交给新共和国议会的那天，左门记得自己正在外环某个被冰雪覆盖的星球一个中转站旁的酒馆里，和他的买家喝树根气泡酒。

全息影像正在直播这一新闻，他的买家突然在一片笑声和喊骂声中回过神来，盯着那个新闻便目光动也不动了。

“我的姐姐是一名第一秩序冲锋兵。”他的买家突然说道，令左门不得已从交易成功的好心情中抽身出来。“我至今不知道她是死是活。当年我们的母星闹饥荒，正值外环的部分星系贸易封锁时期，她上了第一秩序的星舰，和当时我们村子里大部分的孩子一样。之后她每月寄给我一些钱，一直持续了五六年，直到我成年后，她便改为只寄信。”

买家喝了一口气泡酒，“这两年我没有收到她的信了。我猜她死在了弑星者基地上了。”

“加入了错误的一方，但是她只是想讨口饭吃，多么不公。她那么勇敢，本可以成为英雄。”

#

左门•温将他的列库从肩膀前扫到后面，清了清嗓子。沙发上的没人转过头来看他，这让左门的稍微觉得有些安慰。

“我是左门•温，4ABY，也就是雅汶战役那一年出生。可以说是摊上了好时候吧。职业是走私犯。或许不该叫一个职业。有时我会在星际战场的边缘搭救一些受伤的飞行员，回收一些被打散的飞船零件，运送一些没人敢运的物资。黑钻石战役之前我就在贾库前哨站附近，目睹了决战的全过程。”

达默龙将军咳嗽了一声，左门瞥了他一眼，继续道：“黑钻号歼星舰爆炸前，一个逃生舱被弹射了出来，战斗已经结束，所以我当时正在贾库的卫星附近看能不能凭运气捡到一点宝贝，将逃生舱拖回了自己的船上。这之前我看到了一艘货船——后来我得知那是千年隼号货船——逃离了这场爆炸。”

他停下来，看了绝地武士的方向一眼，他有种感觉，那个女孩也毫不畏惧地迎上了他的目光。

“我用我的宇航机器人破解了逃生舱的密码，结果发现了里面躺着一个人，一个我怎么也没想到会捡到的人。”

“而这个人就是本•索罗，你确认吗？”

机器人此时突然张口说话，让左门吓了一跳。

“是的。我确认。银河系的每一个人都认识他的脸。我甚至还检查了他是否是别人伪装的，结果是——他就是货真价实的第一秩序最高领袖。”

左门想起那个年轻的人类面孔，不知不觉间两边的列库又抬了起来。一个年轻人，一个跟他差不多年纪的人，一个看上去居然会那样脆弱的人类。在认出那张脸的一瞬间，他的心中闪过了很多念头——有关在他身边爆发的这场战争，有关他经过的那些受第一秩序高压统治的星球，还有他那些死于冲锋兵之手的朋友们……左门的愤怒和伤感同样强烈，他心中知道是这个男人导致了这场战争，也是他间接造成了那些死亡。而这个人现在，手无缚鸡之力躺在这具活棺材里。左门记得自己的手里拿着一把爆能枪，因为愤怒而感到脖子以上的皮肤都在燃烧……

“左门•温，当你发现本•索罗的逃生舱，并将其开启后，你是否有确认过他的生命体征。”

“我确认过。”左门轻声说，感觉自己最好的那件衬衫正在被汗水浸透，他忍住了不让自己的列库做出多余的反应。“我确认过，在打开舱门后我立刻做了检查……他是第一秩序的最高领袖，这可能意味着很多赏金呢。”他说着，虚弱地向机器人笑了一下。可是机器人并没有对此做出反应，反而是囚犯赫克斯轻蔑地哼出了声。

“请诚实地告诉我你当时检查的结果。”机器人毫无感情地继续着。

“他已经死了。”左门感到这几个字像是沉重地从自己的嘴里掉出来一样，摔在了铁盒子房间的地板上，滚到每一个受审的人的脚边。他做了个深呼吸，觉得自己的心跳正在渐渐恢复正常。最难的部分已经过去了。他安慰自己道。

“逃生舱里的本•索罗在我发现他之前就已经死了。”

房间里的灯恢复了，电灯一如刚刚他进入这里时一样明亮，但要更稳定。左门此时能看到所有人的表情了——达默龙将军玩着他手腕上的一颗袖扣，囚犯赫克斯看着地面，而绝地武士仍旧认真地看着左门。她澄澈的注视让他心头一动。

机器人再次开口，将左门注意力转了回去。

“如果让你推测，你认为他的死因是什么，温先生。”它的脸上这一次没有任何微小的表情，又像个普通的机器人了。左门甚至有些怀疑他刚刚看到的那些细微的表情只是昏暗灯光造成的错觉了。

“我不能确定。”他咽了口唾沫，再次将垂到肩膀前的列库放回背后，“但我看到他的身上有两处明显的伤口，”当他闭起眼睛，无论日夜，他都能看到那两道伤疤，清晰地就像昨天。“一处是爆能束造成的伤口，在左腹；”左门颤抖了一下，并立刻希望机器人没有捕捉到他的这一动作。“另一处伤口我不清楚是什么造成的，但也很深，在右肋。”

机器人眨了一下眼睛，像是为了想起自己已经很久没有这么做的一种弥补。但这并没有使它更像一个人。左门打了个哆嗦。

“谢谢你的配合，温先生。”

他短促地微笑了一下，放松了攥紧的拳头。

“我知道另一处伤口是什么造成的。”在机器人还没传唤下一个陈述者前，绝地武士突然开口了，成功吸引了长沙发上所有人的注意力，达默龙将军看起来似乎尤其激动。

机器人配合地转向了绝地武士。

“我刚才并没有要求你提供信息，贾库的蕾伊。”

女孩站了起来，虽然个子不高，看起来却十分有威慑力。左门感到随着她站起来，空气之中有什么东西在缓慢发生着变化。

“我知道你没问我，但这不就是你想要的吗？与其这样慢慢折磨人，我干脆地告诉你好了……放开我，波。”她甩开了达默龙将军试图拉她坐下的一条胳膊，继续道：“另一处伤口是光剑造成的，我刺的。”

机器人不说话地对着她站了一会儿，最后毫无感情地开口了——

“坐下，贾库的蕾伊。我们要按照程序来，不然议会会考虑开展更高级别的审讯和调查。”它像是在威胁她，又像是在拐弯抹角地提醒她不要逾矩。左门很确定如果这样做的是自己，机器人肯定此刻就将他扔进监禁室了，而不是煞费苦心地提醒。

“坐下吧。”达默龙将军语气轻柔地劝说道。

绝地武士坐下了，这回抱起双臂，坐得离他远了点。

“左门•温，从程序上来讲我还有一个问题问你，”机器人的头转向了左门。“你认为本•索罗的死因是什么？”

这一次他彻底放松了，甚至有些发自内心地笑了出来。

“说实话吗？我认为是他咎由自取，死于决斗，死于正义的利剑。”他说完，感到空气一紧，知道是绝地武士做的手脚，不过他已经不在意了。他说了实话，完成了任务，现在可以不用担心了。他抬头看了一眼悬在头顶的灯泡，白光令他有些眩晕。

“好的。这就是我全部的问题了，温先生。”机器人闭上了眼睛，将身体微微转动了一个角度，正对着坐在沙发中间的囚犯赫克斯。

02

“阿米蒂奇•赫克斯，请你如实地告诉我在你出现在用来逃生的穿梭机上之前，在舰桥上你所目击到的一切。”

赫克斯从嘴角发出一声冷笑。“我没有五分钟来整理？”

机器人停顿了一下。“是的，赫克斯先生。请你立刻回答。”

“多么儿戏的司法系统。”他仰着下巴，双眼直视着斜上方的天花板，好想认为那里有隐藏的摄像头似的，“我要求正式的庭审，我要求公开我的审讯录像！”

有那么一瞬间，左门几乎要赞同他的说法：他们难道不应该走正式的司法程序，在法庭上找出真相——他曾相信这样私下的审讯该是属于帝国或是第一秩序的特权。下一秒，他感到长沙发剧烈地震动了一下，随后意识到那是赫克斯在他的位置上抖动导致的。他的手铐和脚镣上似乎有某种强制镇定的装置，启动之后这位昔日的将军发出了闷在口中的一声呻吟，随后撞在了沙发后的贴墙上。他为了不发出声音而用牙齿紧紧咬住了嘴唇，血流顺着他的嘴角流到了下巴，拉了一条恶心的长丝后滴在了灰色的囚服上。赫克斯注视着衣服上的污点，却没有用手将其抹去，更像是想用愤怒的目光将污秽处烧出一个洞来。

“我听说是五万名冲锋兵签了一份请愿书来调查这件事？这算什么，给他翻案吗，要证明他是个圣人吗？凯洛•伦，这个丧心病狂的疯子是个圣人？听听你们现在都在说什么！”

“我对你提出正式的警告，赫克斯先生。”机器人冷冰冰地说。

“放屁！”

左门不由得转头去看他，另一边的达默龙将军和绝地武士也正看着囚犯，随着这一句粗口，机器人也立刻采取了措施，囚犯赫克斯发出了一声轻哼，整个人向前倒去，由于没有人愿意接住他，他以一种滑稽的姿势摔到了地上，抽搐着，嘴角流出了白沫。

“调查程序将在十分钟之后重启。”机器人宣布道，随后让它面前的墙壁再次滑动起来，直到完全将它遮住为止。

“他不该这样做。”达默龙将军带着一种几乎接近同情的表情看着地上的赫克斯——他现在看起来像是一个被随意扔在地上的麻袋里长出了人头。

左门不奇怪赫克斯会如此疯狂，他听说了，战争刚一结束就听说了——前第一秩序的将军阿米蒂奇•赫克斯上了军事法庭，被判了六百年的刑期，最好的结果就是烂在监狱里。但是那位最高领袖、罪魁祸首的待遇就不一样了，有五万多人联名请愿调查他的死因呢。

他们给出了一个很好的理由，就连左门听了都有些产生共鸣：在决战中在其余星舰都被抵抗军和核心世界联军轰炸机组炸毁的时候，只有指挥舰上的这五万人在轰炸开始前给出了投降信号，本着人道主义的原则，抵抗军接受了他们的投降并且给了他们足够的时间从星舰上撤离。而关键就是这个投降的通讯就是最高领袖凯洛•伦亲自发出的。没人知道为什么他突然改变了想法要起码救下这一船的人，也许是因为他明白败局已定突然良心发现，也许是因为他已经被失败逼得失了智……总之也许是出于感激，也许是出于对别的利益的考虑，这些冲锋兵想为他的名誉求一个公道，绝不接受他是因为另有阴谋被发现，最后才被绝地武士杀死的——这是新共和国的宣传中经常使用的一种说法。

那些前冲锋兵们认为那是谋杀。

谋杀。

他想起来了那个关键的词。并且开始思考在战争之中真的有谋杀这个概念存在吗。

左门想起了他那位有个冲锋兵姐姐的买家，她最初只是想养活自己和弟弟，她知道自己在为某种更大的利益而杀人，因此她的行为并非是完全非道德的。

可对于那些明知故犯的人，左门却无法为他们想出借口。他看着仍在地上小幅度抽搐的赫克斯，感到自己仅有的一点同情一下子消失殆尽了。他们还是不一样的。他感觉自己此刻虽然穿着糟糕的衣服和皮鞋，却比躺在地上的这个人要高贵很多。

#

在等待机器人重新出现的时间里，达默龙将军似乎恢复了一点健谈的特质。

“嗨，左门•温，你说你参与了欧巴迪亚战役，你当时在哪个飞行中队？”他把整个身子都转过来，换了一个舒展的姿势问道。

“我没有被编入正式的队伍里，将军。在拉锯战的那段时间里我带着我的货船为抵抗军运送物资。我们有一个船队，走私犯的船队。”左门挺直了胸膛说道，脸上微微发热。“虽然第一秩序切断了正常贸易，但走私犯总是知道漏洞。”

达默龙将军明媚地笑了笑，“我记得你们的船队，当时真是帮了大忙。这和参与战斗一样了不起，因为你们选择了立场，你们做了对的事。”他伸出一只友好的手来，“你们做了值得尊敬的事。”

和他握手的时候左门觉得自己的脸几乎烧了起来。冷静。他告诉自己，同时管住了容易激动的列库。我做了对的事。虽然他们都说，远离热风暴，静静等待我们的机会，但是我还是迎头面对难题……无论是以什么形式。

“哼。”

他知道冷哼来自绝地武士。他不敢去看她，但达默龙将军却转过了头去。“到底怎么了，蕾伊？”

“我也只是觉得温先生很了不起。”她的声音不大，对左门来说却字字都像是扒在他耳边吼出来的，“搭救伤员，收集飞船零件，还为抵抗军走私物资。他是一位真正心灵高尚的人。”

达默龙将军一脸疑惑地看了看绝地武士，又去看左门。左门低下头，决定不作回应。

“你一定是听说过索罗将军的故事，汉•索罗，最有名的走私犯，也是鼎鼎大名的义军将军。”达默龙继续对他说道，但这一次绝地武士再也听不下去了。

“闭嘴吧，波。”她大声说。

“我不明白你为什么表现得这么奇怪，蕾伊……”他终于有了点生气的迹象，但绝地武士的瞪视显然十分有效力，他闭上了嘴，给了左门一个抱歉的笑容。左门没有回以笑容。他感到后背瘙痒，却不敢伸手去抠挠，因此露出了一个呲牙咧嘴的痛苦表情。

他们又在沉默中等了大约一杯茶的时间后，赫克斯在地板上发出了哼哼唧唧的声音，与此同时对面的墙壁再一次滑动了起来。

机器人这一次看上去更加缺乏感情，它雌雄难辨的脸上这一次停止了所有模仿人类的细微表情，等赫克斯慢慢爬起来坐回沙发上后，它开了口：

“阿米蒂奇•赫克斯，你可以开始了。”

赫克斯动作不自然地抽动了一下嘴角，似乎刚刚经受的一切还有些余波未尽。他的眼中仍然存在着那些黑暗的、充满怨毒的情绪，但机器人是无法受到他的影响的，于是他终于接受了这一切。

“我的名字是阿米蒂奇•赫克斯，”和刚刚义愤填膺的抗议不同，他现在听起来像是被抽掉了身上的力量，声音变得平板又虚弱，更像是枯燥的读书会上的朗读者的声音。“在黑钻石帝王级歼星舰被击毁前，我在星舰的舰桥上。”

#

投降的通讯记录立刻被传输到了我的终端上，没错，是凯洛•伦亲自发出的。这个懦夫。我知道他一看到舰队的大部分被击毁后就立刻决定投降了——投向他亲爱的叛徒母亲曾经的阵营，是的，收到莱娅•奥加纳去世的消息那天他一整天都一个人所在指挥室里，也许正哭得像个娘们儿一样。

我从作战指挥室去了舰桥，身边跑过无数神色慌张的士官和冲锋兵，想必他们已经接到了撤离的指令，这也就意味着目前留在舰桥上的应该只有最高领袖一人。我很愤怒，没错，同时也有了一个模糊的计划，现在我们只有这一艘星舰，给我的选择就很有限。

帝国的霸业并没有在皇帝的手下实现，但第一秩序继承了它，如今轮到了我，我知道在这样的时刻必须由我这样的人来做出决定，而不是一个每天哭唧唧的巨婴。

我承认。当时我身上带着一把爆能枪，一开始我并不打算用上它。

舰桥被最高级权限封锁了，我用之前最高领袖斯诺克还在时保留的权限打开了门，随后我看到了凯洛•伦和抵抗军的绝地武士。

对，我说了绝地武士，蕾伊。别这么看着我，女孩。你认为到现在我还会怕你吗？

什么叫他看起来如何？他看起来活生生的，怒气冲冲，这不是他一贯的作风吗。

就像我说的，他们在舰桥上——似乎在他逃跑前被那女孩抓了个正着——挥动着他们愚蠢的激光剑站得正酣，没有人有精力注意到我——这正是我需要的。伦清空了星舰，也许是做好了逃跑的准备，但他不知道我们还有一个选择，一个绝佳的选择，还是当年那个抵抗军的中将给了我灵感——

我走向主控制板的时候伦察觉了我的想法，他回了头，试图阻止我，所以我掏出了爆能枪，扣动了扳机。老实说，如果有机会我很多年前就该这么做了。我听到他痛苦的叫声，多么甜美，我很肯定绝地武士就是在那时又给了他一剑，我因为集中注意力在修改数值上，因此没有留神。在他们两人忙着互相伤害的功夫，我成功用最高权限改变了星舰的航行方向，歼星舰慢慢调转了角度，但我做完一切后那个女孩已经注意到了这一点。

她冲了过来，用了些绝地的把戏把我扔出了舰桥，随后关上了门。我不用再去尝试开门，因为只有星舰上拥有最高权限的人可以撤销我刚刚完成的操作，而凯洛•伦那时已经倒在地上了。我立刻逃走了，和几位留在最后的军官坐上了最后一艘运输艇。

鉴于最后抵抗军的主舰并没有被撞毁，我只能认为她想出了办法改正了方向。但我很确定，在我被扔出舰桥之前，凯洛•伦应该已经死了，他躺在地上，流了一大滩血。

注意你的情绪，女孩。我只是在陈述我亲眼看到的一切。

你问我的话，我觉得是绝地最后的那一剑杀了他。我知道普通的爆能束没法杀死他。

这就是我想说的全部了。我的话很好证实，你只需要问当时在抵抗军指挥舰上的达默龙将军，看看那时歼星舰是否曾经偏离方向向回转向。

我没什么要说的了。

是的，我的确认为他是在已经有投降意向后被谋杀的。不过这个世界上少一个懦夫也是件大快人心的好事。哈哈。

#

达默龙将军这一次没来及拉住绝地武士，她一个箭步冲到了赫克斯面前，用她的右手做了些什么，因为角度的缘故左门看不清楚，不过下一秒赫克斯就以一种不自然的方式被拖到了半空中，他不断发出恐怖的窒息声，脖子和头像是被一只看不见的手捏着，紧紧贴着他身后的铁壁。

“说、实、话。”她几乎是咆哮着说，“你这个撒谎的小人，你知道反正你会烂在监狱里，所以你无所谓，但是你骗得了所有人骗不了我。”

左门不显痕迹地向沙发的边缘挪了挪，但仍然能清晰地听到赫克斯越来越绝望的窒息声，接着慢慢地，那个声音里加上了一些尖利的、因为喘不过气而又很轻的笑声，让人听了后背发麻。

“都结束了，绝地……反正你永远都会是……英雄。”赫克斯从牙缝里挤出话来，充血的双眼直直盯着绝地武士的眼睛。真是奇怪，左门曾经觉得那个女孩是全宇宙最勇敢的人，但这一刻他很确定自己从她的表情中看到了一丝胆怯。

难道令她害怕的是赫克斯真的触碰了一部分危险、美味的真相？

“我再次警告你，贾库的蕾伊。”机器人不紧不慢地说道，这样的肢体冲突似乎对它来说并不如插话那样重要。其实左门感到有些奇怪，既然蕾伊已经承认了那一剑是她造成的，为何她会对赫克斯陈述的话如此气氛。

他回想起刚刚赫克斯的话，转头想去看看达默龙将军。令左门惊讶的是在这场奇特的问话中这是第一次从他脸上读到了不自然的情绪。一个可怕的念头闪过他的脑海——这是多么熟悉的表情，如果刚刚左门面前有一面镜子，他就会看到自己的脸上有一模一样的表情。

他开始感到有些后悔——如果他当初听进去了族人的话，远离这些银河中的热风暴，也许今天他便不会如此煎熬。他的煎熬是在别人看不到的地方发生的，而且他有种感觉，房间里的每个人都在承受着同样分量的这种煎熬。

“我不能认同赫克斯刚刚的陈述。”绝地武士放下了囚犯，转身向机器人走去，“他在撒谎，他已经疯了，你们不能听信他的话。”

机器人在她走到它跟前之前发出了一声鸣响，于是她只好站在规定的距离之外。不过她浑身上下仍旧因为愤怒而颤抖着，那种怒意强烈到能让每个人都感到屋子里的空气都在微微震动。

“我恐怕我们需要按程序来。”机器人回答道。

“他这样做是在做什么你不懂吗？”她不依不饶地继续道，“就算你是个机器人……”

左门注意到它的脸上似乎闪过了一丝不易察觉的情绪，随后它打断了绝地武士的话。

“既然如此，我问你，贾库的蕾伊，你是否承认本•索罗身上有一处伤口是你的光剑造成的？”

“我承认。”她昂起头说。

“你是否承认你当时试图杀死他？”

她的后背挺直了，左门以为她要给出否定，但绝地武士再一次令他惊讶了。

“我承认。”比起上一次她这次要更加理直气壮，“但那道伤口并不致命。”

“你的意思是你心里打算杀了本•索罗，却又没有下杀手。你意识到自己话里的前后矛盾了吗？贾库的蕾伊。”机器人缓缓说道，向前倾了倾身子，“你坐回去好好梳理一下，现在我需要听波•达默龙的陈述。”

“但是……”

“达默龙将军，我给你五分钟的时间准备。”

赫克斯在他的位置上发出了一串沙哑的笑声，仿佛在宣告他的胜利。

 

03

左门想起了欧巴迪亚战役，奇怪的是回忆时他只能想到一些模糊的片段——他干过太多类似的事了，因此记忆都变得雷同而难以辨析了。

那时黑钻战役的一年前，抵抗军第一次获得核心世界盟军的支援后对第一秩序船坞的一次突袭。原本两方都没有想到战事发展到后来会变成持续一个多标准月的拉锯战，但船坞意外丰富的军备储备和两方后续赶来的支援令固执的他们都只能咬牙坚持。

进行到最后，抵抗军和第一秩序都已经进入了山穷水尽的状态。

虽然左门所有的朋友都劝说他不要去，给他讲热风暴的道理，但他仍旧跳上了他破烂的小货船——他看到了机会，并且也在其中尝到了甜头。以至于后来他已经将这变成了一种习惯。他觉得自己像是某种食腐的动物，不同的是他只有在嗅到战火的气息时才会出洞。他没日没夜地等待频道里对某处战事的播报，感到自己的每一根神经都在听到伤亡数字的时候兴奋了起来。

他响亮地擤了一下鼻子，引得沙发另一端的波•达默龙和绝地武士侧目。

现在那种味道没了。随着那个逃生舱里的男人的死，战争消失了。

“这两年我没有收到她的信了。”

他突然听到脑海中响起了这样的声音。

#

我准备好了。

我是波•达默龙，我相信我的其他档案你们都有记录，所以我就不重复了，不可能比你们记载得更详细的。黑钻石号星舰在那一天确实在我们发动最后一次进攻前疏散了船上的冲锋兵和大部分军官，这是因为我们接受了来自凯洛•伦的投降，并且我们当时相信了他的投降是真诚的。

在他们的运输艇离开歼星舰主体后，我们试图再一次联络他，并确认是否要进行下一步的谈判。秉着人道主义的原则，抵抗军并不想扩大目前的伤亡数字。

如何确认是真诚的？我可以说吗？

好的。是这样，正如赫克斯所说，蕾伊当时在黑钻石号的舰桥上，是她向我保证的，我的朋友芬恩在之前提供给你们的证词里应该有相应的内容可以为这一点作证。

我可以继续了吗？

蕾伊在星舰上，我不知道她和凯洛•伦之间都做过什么约定，但我相信她。但是在运输船全部离开后，我试图再次联系凯洛•伦或是蕾伊，但他们两人的通讯频道都关了。

这时我开始有些担心是不是其中有阴谋，但撤离出星舰的也确实都是没有武器装备和护盾的普通运输船。原本在这种情况下应该执行的正确程序应该是击毁主舰，但我们不能在确定蕾伊平安无事前毁船。

然而最坏的状况还是发生了。我们都是经过那次‘大撤退’和克里特之战的人，都知道当一艘如此级别的歼星舰向你缓缓调转方向时有可能意味着什么。我立刻就能确定这一切都是凯洛•伦绝望之中用来同归于尽的绝招了。他疏散了那些冲锋兵，可能那是他最后的理智。我和芬恩在舰桥上几乎已经要确定宣布开炮了——我们以为蕾伊已经死在了他的手下，不然她一定会阻止这一切的发生。

之后我们目击了一艘飞船——并非运输船，而是有装备了武器和护盾的穿梭机——在飞船调转方向时飞离了星舰，并立刻进入了超空间跳跃。

在后续的抓捕中我们发现了那其实是赫克斯和其他一些第一秩序军官用来逃跑的。不过这不重要。

在我们几乎已经要决定开炮之前，星舰停止了转动，并慢慢回到了原来的轨道上，同时蕾伊的通讯恢复了。

她告诉我们一切都不用担心了，但以防万一在她撤离后要将歼星舰的炮台炸掉。

她回来了。平安无事。

没有，她没有带着凯洛•伦一起逃走，楚巴卡开的千年隼去接她，他没有发现船上混进了别人。

我们没有注意弹射出来的逃生舱，因为她没有解释，所以我们以为他应该死在船上了。

没有。我们也没有问过具体发生了什么。结果好即一切皆好不是吗？

我真的不太清楚……我能证明的只是黑钻石号的同归于尽的企图而已。

如果非得猜测的话，我愿意相信是他耍了手段欺骗了蕾伊。根本就没有投降这回事。我当然知道如果杀降这件事被确定会对抵抗军意味着什么，我当然知道，赫克斯。我还知道那对你来说意味着刑期的减少。这难道不是懦夫的行为吗？

对，我的确认为是蕾伊杀了他。但并非他们所认为的谋杀，而是为了保护当时在主舰上的所有人。我们有时必须做出选择不是吗？

#

达默龙说完后咳嗽了好几声，听上去确实有要感冒的迹象。他的衣服过了这么久都没干，但看起来他已经不怎么在意这件事了。机器人转向了脸色难看的蕾伊。

“达默龙将军所说的情况是否属实？”

绝地武士小幅度地点了点头。“他关于战场上的每一件事都没说错，但我没有杀死本。”左门注意到她使用的称呼和其余两人都不一样，脑中有什么东西突然绷紧了。她的语气中有种东西，他不能确定是什么，但让他愿意相信她说的每一句话。

“如果你给他做过尸检你就知道我造成的伤口并不致命，甚至赫克斯开的那枪也没有危及他的生命。”她站了起来，所有人的目光都跟随着她。

“可是我们的问题就是，本•索罗的尸体在被带回首都做尸检之前就消失了。”

“什么？”屋里的所有人类一起问道。

“我们的监控显示他的尸体是凭空消失的，留下来的只有原本穿在身上的衣服。我们查到这是原力使用者的一种死亡方式。肉体消失，化为原力。贾库的蕾伊，你身为绝地武士该很清楚。”

机器人很久没有做表情的脸上露出了一个像是没掌握好力度导致弧度诡异的笑容，“所以才会有这次的调查。很抱歉我们没法完全相信你所说的话，贾库的蕾伊。我需要听到完整的事情经过。”

“为什么我觉得你好像已经知道一切了呢？”她眯起眼睛。

“我只是负责调查程序的机器人，我的程序既是如此。”

绝地武士抱起双臂坐回了沙发上。

“我之后会亲自去查他的尸体的事。现在我能告诉你的就是本绝对不是赫克斯故事里的懦夫，也不是波所想的疯子。”

“开了个好头，贾库的蕾伊。”机器人恢复了面无表情的状态。

“在冲锋兵撤离前我就登陆了黑钻石号，并且在舰桥找到了本。当时那里已经全部清空，只剩下他一人。我不是去生死对决的，我是想让他跟我一起离开这里。”

赫克斯发出了一声响亮的冷笑，不过没人理他。

“我告诉他，我很欣慰他能在最后关头做出正确的决定，他保护了这些冲锋兵，避免了不必要的伤亡，战争已经结束了，我……”

她垂下眼睛，不是很确定是否要全盘托出。达默龙将军拍了拍她的手背鼓励她说下去，但他不知道实情，对不对？左门想到。他自己最知道说实话的痛苦了。

最后她鼓起了勇气。“我并不打算将他交给抵抗军和新议会处置。我知道很多人都会不理解我的决定，但我知道这是正确的事。我没有具体想好要怎么让他听进我的建议，但在说这些话的时候我注意到了他似乎并没有在听。他的眼中有一种我很熟悉的疯狂。”她直视前方，没有看着机器人，也没有盯着墙壁，她的目光穿透了他们所在的屋子，似乎回到了过去，像是她描述的那种眼神此刻就在她的面前。

“我意识到他想和抵抗军同归于尽。赫克斯说了谎，是本调转了星舰的方向。他已经走投无路了，他只想要一场盛大的退场。他知道前面已经什么都没有了。”她眨了眨眼。

“请定义‘前面’。”机器人追问道。

“前面就是前面。是他未来的人生，他的梦想或是野心，他意识到那些已经全都没了，战争已经结束了。我赞同了他。战争已经结束了，所以没有人应该再死去了。我是这么告诉他的。但是他没有听进去，所以我只能做出选择。我要修改前行方向，必须首先击败他。”

左门想象了一出动作滑稽的光剑格斗，就像那些酒馆里卖艺为生的人们用拇指木偶演出来的那种。有些故事的确从未在人们的生活中消失过。他意识到。

“那么你们决斗的结果呢？”

“我赢了。”她说完清了一下嗓子，“我造成了那道右肋下方的伤口，目的是让他失去行动能力。”

“这期间阿米蒂奇•赫克斯有没有进入舰桥并开枪？”

他的余光看到赫克斯仰起头，闭上了眼睛。

“没有。他是在我击败本•索罗的同时进入了舰桥，随后对他射击。”

“拾荒者，你知道那艘船已经被毁了，没人会知道舰桥上的真实情况，所以你可以随便编造对你有利的事实。”赫克斯突然凶狠地说道，“你已经是英雄了，为什么还要否认这样的小事呢？你下了最后的杀手，为什么不承认呢，就连你那些肮脏的朋友都认为是你下的手。”

“我说的都是事实！”绝地武士转过头对他喊道，“我为什么要骗人，我用不着，即使是我亲手杀了他，如果我做了我也会承认，但事实并非如此。”她又转去看着机器人，“如果世界上还有一个人希望本•索罗还活着的话，那个人就是我。”

“但你刚刚说的是你在决斗中企图杀死他。”机器人平静地说。

“……如果他无法被阻止，那是我拯救我的朋友的唯一办法。”

左门意识到她的声音中出现了一丝犹豫。

“通过杀死一个你最不希望死掉的人？”机器人说完没有留给蕾伊继续辩解的时间。“你的说法有太多漏洞了，贾库的蕾伊。现在我问你最后一个问题。”

绝地武士脸上是一副视死如归的表情。

“你知不知道本•索罗是如何进入的逃生舱？”

她坚强的眼中出现了一丝裂缝。

“知道。我说了，我想让他活下去。是我把他放进了逃生舱。”

#

机器人退回了墙后。虽然在它离开前并没有通知他们，但屋子里的所有人都知道这下应该已经结束了，囚犯赫克斯低下了头，达默龙将军将刚刚忍住的咳嗽咳出了声，而绝地武士则将她的脸埋进了双手之中。但是对于左门•温来说，他仍然无法从他们的话中拼凑出一个答案来。也许机器人的程序能从中筛选出真实可用的信息，并最终得出个结果来。也许几个月后他就会从朋友的口中听说一个足够合理的死因，这段奇特的调查故事便会成为他在酒馆里的一段能引起所有人兴趣的谈资。他有种感觉，比起请愿的五万名冲锋兵和坐在这间屋子里的四个人和一个机器人，也许酒馆里的人们更在乎凯洛•伦的真正死因。但他们心里也都清楚，真相注定永远都不会浮出水面了。

他现在很想赶紧脱下这一身被汗水浸湿的衣服，洗个澡，吃点热乎乎的奶油菌菇。他希望外面的雨已经停了，因为他的雨伞在进门前被人收走了，不知道还要不要的回来。

“骗子。”

一个声音轻轻地说。

他的列库动了一下，抬起了头来。

“你们都是骗子。”他听出来了绝地武士的声音，由于这声音太过柔弱、细腻，他一开始没有认出来这是同一个人发出的。

“蕾伊，已经过去了，很快他们就会找出一个合理的解释……”波•达默龙温柔地安慰她，但她猛地跳了起来，向左门冲来。他想起了先前赫克斯的遭遇，只来得及站起来向后退一步，但她已经逼近到他身前半步的距离。他惊讶地在她眼中看到了泪水。

她没有动粗，或是将他扔到后面的铁墙上。左门咽了口唾沫，不知道自己马上将要面对什么。

“这事应该只有我们两人知道，所以我问你，他的光剑去哪儿了，那块凯伯水晶去哪儿了？”她喘了口气，让自己平静一些。她怎么会知道。左门慌张了起来。是哪里露出了马脚，还是她使用了绝地武士的把戏？欧巴迪亚战役和黑钻石号，还有另外的十几次……这种东西就像某种毒品，一旦尝试过就很难戒掉，他现在仍旧怀念那些诱人的火药味，他们这种人是食腐的动物，的确没错……难道她都知道？

“我知道你们这种人，我遇到过很多像你这样发战争财的人……不是，你们不是恶人，也不是那些军火商，你们不过是打劫那些落难的飞行员和绑架那些有级别的军官索要赎金而已。你们和那些毁灭星球的人相比似乎很高尚，但是我知道你们是什么东西，在我长大的星球上像你们这样的人有很多。”她说着，眼泪涌了出来，这让他彻底手足无措了起来。波•达默龙在后面站了起来，担忧的注视着他们。

“我不恨你们，我只是觉得你们很可悲。”她的下巴颤抖着，胸口剧烈地起伏，“我不打算追究别的，但是你告诉我，当初我放到他逃生舱里的光剑和凯伯水晶去哪儿了。”

他脑中闪过那个被白雪覆盖的星球和他悲伤的买家。

“卖掉了。”他说，一边向后退了两步。“抱歉，绝地大人，我只是个小走私贩，我只想维持生计……”

“你是不是为了夺走光剑和水晶杀了他”她的声音破碎开来。

“这一点我没有撒谎，绝地大人，他确实在我发现时就已经死了……”他感到话在自己想到之前就自然地从口中流了出来。左门意识到现在他确实在体验着绝地的心理把戏了。

“就承认是你杀了他，”赫克斯的声音冷冷地响起，“别找别人顶罪了，拾荒者。”

“我没有。”她无力地反驳，似乎自己开始有些动摇。左门松了口气，但仍然不敢动弹。绝地会怎样做，难道逼迫他去吧那把光剑和水晶追回来吗？“最后是他修正了方向。我无法越过权限设置去调转歼星舰，是他最后改变了心意及时救了所有人。”

“你难道不是重创了他吗？”波突然发问。

“但他救了所有人是事实。他在最后一刻做出了正确的选择，我不会杀他，那一刻不会，后来也不会。”她疲惫地说，离开了左门。

“他被放上逃生舱的时候还活着吗？”他没头没脑地问道。他知道他们可能不会回答自己这样的小人物的问题，但现在他们在同一个房间里，经历了同样的煎熬后，他有种感觉，也许他们之间也并没有什么太大的不同。抵抗军将军和战争犯，一样会和走私者一样被大雨淋湿。

“你指望她说实话吗，走私犯？”赫克斯讽刺地说。

蕾伊摇了摇头，似乎想把某种不好的想法抛出脑外。“我离开他之前，逃生舱的检测上显示他还活着。”

“也许我们和那五万个冲锋兵永远都不会知道是什么杀了他了。”波苦笑了一下，“可以让我们走了吗，‘法官’？” 

墙壁另一边没有任何回答，达默龙将军的问话在铁盒子里飘荡了一会儿后变成了沉默。

左门又想起了他的那位买家。

他看着转播中的冲锋兵代表——一个人类女性——向新议会的代表郑重地双手奉上了他们的请愿书。他谈了口气，对左门说：

“你知道他们为什么要为凯洛•伦找个说法吗？”

左门摇了摇头。他当时更在意能不能勾搭上吧台旁那个火辣的同族人。

“因为他们想为自己找个说法。”买家虚弱地笑了一下，“你想，他们是投降过来的，即使如此之前他们也杀了很多无辜的人。人的感情是一件很容易被操控的东西。他们在试探议会和民众的态度，如果他们能够公正地给出一个关于凯洛•伦死因的解释，那么他们也就对自己的未来放心了。你觉得他们真的在乎他们那个残暴的最高领袖到底是怎么死的吗？”

“我觉得你想得太多了，老兄。”左门拍拍他的肩膀，带着一杯酒向那个提列克女人走了过去。

#

达默龙将军开始在狭小的空间里踱起了步。左门发现他这一举动很令人心烦，不过由于每个人都各自有心事的样子，没人有心情向他提出这点。

他开始怀疑是否机器人已经决定他们所有人都要负一定责任，因此将他们都关在这里以作惩戒。不过很快左门的猜想就被打破了，机器人似乎能精确地把握他们每个人神经的极限，在他们崩溃之前出现挽回局面。

“阿米蒂奇•赫克斯、波•达默龙、贾库的蕾伊，你们三位可以离开了。”它出现后，铁盒子的门也开始发出机关转动的声音。左门立刻紧张了起来。为何他被留到了最后，他明明已经说出了一切他知道的看到的，难道绝地武士不是那个在陈述中最闪烁其词的吗，如果要再次审问也应该是她被留下。

铁门打开后，外面的雷声和雨声立刻灌进了过于安静的房间。两个执法官站在门外等待着赫克斯踉踉跄跄地走出来，他们半是盔甲半是长袍的制服上映出了赫克斯苍白而毫无生气的脸。这个男人即将要烂在监狱里了。左门突然想到。这有可能是他最后一次走出监狱了，今后的六百年中，他将永远面对着相似的铁壁，活在他不肯醒来的君临天下的梦里。

达默龙将军离开前向他挥了挥手。他仍然为左门曾在那场战役中帮过忙而感激他。他觉得眼眶有些湿热，于是也向他挥了挥手。波•达默龙一定是一个相信世界上总会有希望存在的人。与他短短的交谈让左门一生中第一次感到了自己也有成为一个值得尊敬的人的可能，他注视着这位将军匆匆跑入雨中，冲向他不知停在那里的飞船。

也许这也是他最后一次看到达默龙将军了。他想到。如果当时他没有跟朋友一起走私，而是应征当了抵抗军的飞行员，也许今日他能和他成为不错的朋友。只是人生没有那么多如果。他希望达默龙将军的感冒能很快好起来。

绝地武士最后一个离开。她在那两人走后在沙发上又坐了一会儿，似乎还有什么话她没能说出来，正等一个机会。

机器人开口了。“你可以离开了，贾库的蕾伊。”

“你真的会查出来是什么害死了他吗？”她把脸埋在双手中，让人看不见表情。

“这是我们的任务。”

“有没有可能……你现在告诉我，有没有可能凶手真的是我？”她的声音闷闷的，听不出来到底是什么情绪。

“我恐怕我没有这个权限。”

她好像是笑了一声，随后抬起头来，看向左门。

“你觉得呢，左门•温？”

她问这话的时候左门发现绝地其实是个很年轻的姑娘，可能是由于她将某些绝地武士特质在此刻卸了下来，因此显得更像一个普通的人类女孩了。她不是一个希望的标志或是全息海报上的英雄……他发现她只是一个伤心的姑娘。

而他不擅长让姑娘伤心。

“我相信是赫克斯撒了谎。是他那一枪杀了他。”

“你真的这么觉得？”

“是的。”他真诚地说。“听着，我对我做过的那些事感到很抱歉，我不应该卖到那些东西，它们很重要对吧，对方出了好大一笔钱……”

绝地武士摇了摇头。

“你不是我见过的最糟糕的人。”

她说完站了起来，向门口走去。外面的大雨似乎并没有对她造成困扰。她接过门外的守卫递过来的她被没收的武器——一柄光剑——将其别在腰侧，随后走入了雨中。左门终于知道了为何她与达默龙将军同来却并没有被淋湿——雨点根本无法到达她的身上，她周身似乎有一圈看不见的屏障将雨水挡在了外面。

绝地武士。

他不知不觉地笑了。

“好了。现在可以让第五个当事人进来了。”机器人突然说。左门还没有反应过来，铁门外，瓢泼的大雨中出现了一个意想不到的身影。

04

“人的记忆可能会具有欺骗性，但是机器不会说谎。”机器人告诉左门。

一个R2型机器人不紧不慢地滑进了房间，铁门在它身后缓缓关起。R2系列已经过时有些年头了，现在很难看到一个功能良好的这个型号的宇航机器人。它蓝白相间的外边和闪烁的二进制语言提示灯都显示它已经有些年头。左门只会一些基础的二进制语言，它在和他打招呼，于是他也点了点头。R2型机器人滑到了‘法官’面前。

“R2D2在离开黑钻石号前备份了船上的监控资料。在贾库的蕾伊将本•索罗放入逃生舱时它也在场。”它几乎是眉飞色舞地介绍道，左门还没见它这么开心过。

“我不懂，既然你们已经知道了真相，为什么还要询问他们事情的经过？”他问道。

机器人走出了它一直站立的位置，R2D2也跟着它走动了起来。“因为我们虽然能读懂数据，但我们读不懂你们的感情。这是对于我们而言的谜团。”

“那你想了解什么？”左门警惕地问。

“告诉我，左门•温，你如何形容你最后一次见到本•索罗时他的表情？”

“但他那时已经死了。”

“他是以什么样的感情死去的，你能感受到吗？”

左门被它问住了。他记得自己打开逃生舱后第一时间感到的愤怒，他的手摸向了腰间别着的爆能枪，他不知道本•索罗当时是死是活，他只觉得一股热血沸腾，但随后……

“我记得，”他轻轻地说，“他的表情十分悲伤。”

……随后他感到自己流下了眼泪。

机器人露出了一个标准的笑容。

他不知道要如何形容那种感觉。他从来不是个多愁善感的人，他都不记得自己上一次哭是何年何月，但是看到那个罪大恶极的人脸上表情的那一刻，左门•温流下了眼泪。他放下了爆能束，检查他的脉搏和心跳，想要施以援手。但来不及了，他已经死了，身体冰凉。

“他是在悲伤中死去的。”左门重复了一遍，突然意识到自己有可能解开了谜题。

#

“你打算如何，把我藏起来吗？”他终于不再盯着窗外爆炸的舰队，他的语气中充满苦涩的讽刺。“让我去一个没人找得到的地方独自度过余生，坐个活牢来显示你的仁慈吗？”

主控制屏的数字变化着，舷窗外的星星缓慢变化着。蕾伊意识到了他的企图——他设定了改变方向，打算和抵抗军主舰上的人同归于尽。

“我不是这么想的。”蕾伊告诉他，“我不会让任何人再伤害你。本，我不能再看着你也离开。我会找到办法的，只要你肯迈出这一步，我会想到办法的。”

她对他伸出了手，又走近了一步，她的眼中满怀希望。

“你会和我在一起吗。”他问道。

“我会帮助你，只要你需要我的帮助，我会随时出现。”她说。

“你知道我不是这个意思。”他冷冷地说，退后了一步。“你说这些只是为了救你的那些所谓的朋友，你真以为我会那么愚蠢相信你？”

蕾伊放下了手，“你真的认为那是愚蠢吗？”她看上去有些生气，“我从未停止过相信你，就连波和芬恩劝说我不要过来的时候，我仍告诉他们我有信心带你回来。”

“也许你的朋友是对的。”他转过了头，“你赶紧走吧，我不想看着你死在这儿。”

“除非你把将星舰调转。”她点燃了光剑。凯洛•伦看到了她改变了形态的光剑，苦笑了一声。

“如果你非要这么做。”

他们打了起来，和以往的决斗一样势均力敌，不断变换着攻守，在舰桥上打翻了设备和昂贵的显示屏，蕾伊试图将他逼近主控制板，凯洛伦察觉了她的企图，压制着她向门口退去。

蕾伊背对着进入舰桥的偏门，因此没有看到偷偷溜进来的赫克斯，她全神贯注于决斗之中，根本没有多余的精神来注意背后的敌人，但凯洛•伦发现了。赫克斯举起爆能枪瞄准蕾伊的后背，在慢动作的播放中，凯洛的嘴张成了一个O型，放弃了挡住蕾伊的一招攻势，而是伸手用原力将这个放冷箭的小人摔了出去。

蕾伊的光剑捅进了他的右肋下方，但凯洛做的最后一件事是把她从那个位置扔开，让她躲过了另一发爆能束。他已经没有力量去停止那一束攻击，因此左腹受了伤，跪倒在了地上。

目前看来似乎一切都有了解释。

赫克斯被蕾伊扔出了舰桥，她用原力封住了门。凯洛在她的搀扶下坐了起来，他流了不少血，但看上去还不像是将死之人。

“你就算这样也不肯跟我回去吗。”她问，同时艰难地向主控制板走去。

“就算我回去了，我又是什么？”他喘着粗气，每一句话都很费力。“我母亲已经去世了，抵抗军和新共和国里注定不会有我的一席之地。”

“你可以去外环。”她立刻说道，手指在控制面板上一刻不停地忙碌起来。“你可以去天行者大师曾经住过的地方，或者随便一个遥远的星系。”她停顿了一下。“我不会让任何人伤害你。”她重复道。

凯洛•伦摇了摇头。“可是我唯一想要的你却给不了。”

她手指上的动作一瞬间有些停滞，不过很快恢复了正常。“我需要你的权限，本。”她不动声色地转开了话题。

他把手套摘了，用右手在面板上点了一下。

蕾伊显得有些惊讶。

“你为什么改了主意？”

“我说了我不能看着你死在这儿。”

她咬了咬牙。

“你跟我走吧。”她把他的一边胳膊扛起来，架着他走向逃生舱。

“有什么意义呢？”

“我不知道。我只知道我必须完成你母亲的愿望，救你回去。”

“回去以后呢？”他追问。

“你一直在问我这个问题。”蕾伊皱起眉，“如果是几年前，在你杀死斯诺克的那一刻，我会给你不一样的答案。那时候你母亲还在，天行者师父也还在。”

最后一个镜头给了他们两人进入悬挂逃生舱的舱室，之后便变成了漆黑一片。

#

左门走出铁盒子后发现雨已经停了，颜色发灰的阳光蒸腾着地上的积水。他的飞船因为这一场污染严重的雨而被刷掉了新涂的漆，又变回了原来破旧的样子。两个机器人目送他登上了飞船。一股使命感突然涌上了他的心头。

也许他是全银河系唯一一个知道凯洛•伦真实死因的人。那些机器，即使他明明白白地告诉他们那些有关感情的形容词，其中的意思它们也永远不可能参透。所以它们最后决定要使用蕾伊那一版本的故事——将罪过推给已经戴罪在身的人身上好了，没人会因此再受到不必要的伤害了。

#

 

“R2，告诉他在进入逃生舱后发生的事。”

他亲眼看着那个蓝色的小机器人放出了一段全息录像。片段有些不太稳定，也许是机器人已经上了年纪的缘故。

“蕾伊，我最后问你一遍，”躺在逃生舱里的本•索罗叫住了要离开舱室的绝地武士。

“什么？”

“还是那个老问题。”

她愣住，随后无奈地笑了。“我的答案不会变。”她走到门口，停住脚步。“无论我对你有过什么感情，那些都是过去了。”

“活下去，行吗？”她说。衣角在舱门外没了踪影。

由于本在逃生舱里躺着的角度，R2没有拍到他的表情。

R2没有立刻离开，它看了这位曾经的小主人最后一眼。它是可以远程监测人的生命体征的，这个功能是为了方便执行救援任务。它只是想确认一下他还好，于是做了一次扫描。作为机器人，它知道本•索罗的伤并不致命——他活得好好的，起码是现在。

注意到R2仍在门口的本稍稍将头抬起了一个角度。

“R2，”他说，“帮我说再见。”

它的读数突然开始了变化，与此同时逃生舱的弹射程序也启动了。

不到几分钟的时间，它就发现本•索罗死了。它很困惑，那些伤并不致死。

#

一件有趣的事，老兄。还记得他们对凯洛•伦的死展开的调查吗？他们认为他死于谋杀。

你还记得新共和国告诉那五万冲锋兵，凯洛•伦是死于他部下的偷袭吗？

都是骗人的。只有我知道真相。你知道，我签了保密协议，足足有六十页那么厚，为的只是不让这个滑稽的真相泄露出去。但是你猜怎么着？我又开始闻到那股味道了——战争的腐臭味。我的鼻子从来不会失灵，我知道有什么事要发生了，新共和国撑不了几天了。

你别躲啊，这么鲜嫩多汁的消息，别人向我打听我还不说呢。

总之，那些协议的效力很快就要没了，我可以爱怎么就怎么说了。听我的，老兄。别相信那些流言蜚语，也别相信那些官老爷说的结果，更别相信机器人，它们他妈的没有感情的。

有的时候最滑稽的也是最靠近事实的，嗝，无论你承不承认。我从审讯室里出来后想了整整三天，最后笑得快把房顶都掀翻了——

——凯洛•伦，或者本•索罗，那位了不得的最高领袖，不是重伤不治，也不是被人谋杀，他死于心碎！

或者怎么说呢，也确实是谋杀——一颗破碎之心谋杀了他！哈哈！


End file.
